


I Love You, Too - That's Why by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode: s03e21 Requiem For Methuselah, Hurt/Comfort, Kirk/Spock pre-slash, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Truths are spoken, and a heart to heart is had.Written to deal with the fact, at the end of Requiem for Methuselah, Spock touched his mind to Jim’s mind, as he slept – only to try and help him; to try and stop him suffering – but it’s been pointed out that the writers should have had Spock ask, or announce himself, first -because the Mind Meld can sometimes be done on a personal, rather intimate level – the same kind of level on which sex comes into being.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written to deal with the fact, at the end of Requiem for Methuselah, Spock touched his mind to Jim’s mind, as he slept – only to try and help him; to try and stop him suffering – but it’s been pointed out that the writers should have had Spock ask, or announce himself, first -because the Mind Meld can sometimes be done on a personal, rather intimate level – the same kind of level on which sex comes into being.

I Love You, Too – That’s Why

Written to deal with the fact, at the end of Requiem for Methuselah, Spock touched his mind to Jim’s mind, as he slept – only to try and help him; to try and stop him suffering – but it’s been pointed out that the writers should have had Spock ask, or announce himself, first -because the Mind Meld can sometimes be done on a personal, rather intimate level – the same kind of level on which sex comes into being.

\------ -----

“Is that you, Spock?” Jim woke up. He’d fallen asleep at his desk.

“Yes, Captain.” Spock answered.

Jim slowly turned around in his seat, and grasped Spock’s arm as he did so. “I don’t want to forget Rayna, Spock. You don’t have to do that. I owe it to her to remember her.”

“I wasn’t going to make you forget her. I promise you that. I have overstepped the mark, but I only wished to help you at least sleep restfully – not to do something against your will. I admit, I was moved to try and help you to forget not Rayna herself, but the fact that you are wrongly convinced that you must punish yourself for her death. You did not play the part you think you did, and you have no need to put yourself through any form of torture because of what occurred.” Spock paused. “I did not step any further into your psyche than that, and did not pry into any of your thoughts. I know no more than what I believe you would term as ‘what you wear upon your sleeve’. I did not want you to feel such pain.”

“Thank you, Spock. Thank you, and I want you to know that I trust that you always have my best interests at heart – that means that I know your motives were good, born of your good soul and intentions, and designed only to help me.” Jim explained. “Your instincts are, without failure, always about how to serve and protect those you care for.”

“Thank you for being so gracious, Captain. I regret that my actions were both hasty, and not gracious.” Spock apologised. “I apologise, profusely even, if I made your time of difficulty any worse.”

“Your actions were gracious. They always are. You made nothing worse. I know that it’s not in you to arbitrarily force yourself on anyone – not that I feel forced upon in any way. I could recognise ‘only’ your gentle suggestion and presence.” Jim stroked Spock’s forearm, without realising it exactly, as he looked into his eyes and spoke. He knew, more than ever, that Spock was telling the truth, because Jim, briefly, was leaving himself open to Jim; though he wasn’t throwing any false excuses at Jim; Jim could ‘just’ tell; feel that that was true, and not imagined because he wanted it to be true. He hadn’t moved from turning around in his seat to look at Spock, and be near enough to reach out to him. “Thank you for reaching out to me, and on my behalf.”

“And you to, and for, me, Jim. Always, as you do.” Spock looked at their touching skin, then, into Jim’s eyes.

“It’s because we want to help one another… We…” Jim’s voice trailed off, and he looked at their joined hand and arm, there, touching, placed together, still. Jim Kirk then looked to Spock, and saw how Spock looked to him. For a moment longer, they stayed like that, and then, very gently, each man had to pull away.

“I will go now.” Spock told Jim.

Jim found himself standing up, and looking to Spock, feeling pleading toward him, even though he knew he shouldn’t. He should be just letting Spock walk away, sensibly. “Spock, I love you.” He told him.

Spock tried to walk away cleanly, but as he did so, he half turned his face back to Jim – half looking at the floor, as well as to his Captain and friend. “I love you, too.” He said, and walked away, out of Jim’s Quarters.

Jim watched him go, and understood.

As they parted, for now; both men knew what they meant by saying those words to each other; on what ‘level’ it was meant, and they each realised what the other had just admitted to. Did being on the same page make things any easier?

4.6.16


End file.
